Visual assessments, including visual assessments for health, leisure, training, or rehabilitation/therapy purposes are increasingly available. For example, mobile phone users can take eye exams via applications. Such applications may provide basic recommendations relative to common eye issues. However, such applications, individually, are limited by eye-tracking capabilities and the ability to interpret received user performance data. In addition, the applications each offer individual exams. Users download each individual application to access tests offered by the individual applications. Since each application interprets granular eye movement data, evaluations are basic, singular interpretations of received user data. In addition each application may house its own eye-tracking capabilities, meaning users may contend with variance in their results from each app and each application or assessment is isolated and unable to leverage user data or performance analytics across applications.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for managing various visual assessment applications and leveraging the analysis of multiple applications. For example, a need exists for enabling communication between various visual assessment applications, the communication including user access to multiple visual assessment applications, compatibility in receipt of visual assessment data, data exchange between applications, and/or leveraging data analysis capabilities in sharing data. More generally, a need exists for systems and methods for hosting multiple visual assessments, evaluating user performance on the assessments, and providing recommendations to improve, maintain, or rehabilitate user visual performance.